Division of Genetically Altered Super Humans
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: Before McGee joined NCIS, he lived in a secret government operation facility with all others like him: genetically engineered super humans. But one day, while on assignment, McGee escaped and went to work for NCIS. But the Division isn't one to stop, and the moment McGee sees a superhuman girl from his past, they will band together to start a revolution for all like them. McGee/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

Chapter 1

McGee's POV

McGee wasn't always McGee. It almost seemed wrong to him to be called that all the time, especially when there was once a time when he didn't have a last name at all.

He'd been given a first name, as had all the others, but never a last name. McGee often thought that they only gave them names because they couldn't keep track of them as easily. They had been called Subject Number 1, 2, 3,4, etc. in the beginning, but there grew to be too many of them, and so they were given names.

They had been trained to be assassins, warriors, and soldiers.

McGee knew he had been made in a petri dish, just like all the others like him. They were designed to be genetically altered superhumans, but McGee didn't know if they really should be called anything with the word 'human' in it.

McGee had to train himself to flinch when Gibbs head-smacked him. While in the DOGASH, or the Division of Genetically Altered Super Humans, he had been trained that contact equaled pain, but to not react to it.

Showing pain was a weakness. A weakness his species wasn't allowed to have.

McGee wanted nothing more than to leave his past behind him, but sometimes, fate has other ideas.

Little did he know, that it was all going to change very soon, and that his kind would start to fight back, and that it would all start the day he saw Roslyn again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS_**

Chapter 1

McGee's POV

When Tony snuck up on him, McGee had to fake a jump. He wondered what it would really feel like to have that sort of fear, but knew he'd probably never find out.

McGee was never afraid; it was another emotion they were taught not to feel.

_Fear is a weakness, _they'd said. _Feel it and you shall die._

"Ha," Tony said. "I scared you."

"Don't do that," McGee said, playing along and acting as if he was really afraid.

"Aw, don't be such a baby, McGeek," Tony said, returning to his desk. "You have to learn not to show fear, it's a weakness you know."

Oh, you have no idea…

That's when Gibbs entered the room. "Grab your gear; we've got a case."

"Yes, Boss," they all sprang up and went to get their gear before following Gibbs to the elevator.

"Something wrong, McGee?" Gibbs asked, noticing McGee's expression.

"No, Boss," he said. He'd been thinking about back when they were deployed for missions at the Division. His first had been when he was eight; he'd killed over a hundred terrorists. They'd been no match for him or any of his unfeeling, impassive kind. They were human, and McGee's species was not. He had never even felt human, not until he was sixteen.

When he met Roslyn…

McGee gave his head a little shake.

_She's dead, remember? Thinking about her will only inspire emotions of pain, ones that aren't physical and harder to suppress._

But McGee could do it, after all, he'd been trained since the moment he was born, and remembered all of it.

He'd lost his ability to express pain by the time he was two, quite early for his kind. The leaders of the Division had been so _proud. _Or at least, it seemed like pride, but perhaps they were just overjoyed to have members of his species who quit showing pain so early on.

And he meant _members; _there had been one other. Roslyn. Perhaps that is what drew them together.

When the elevator opened, they stepped out. McGee followed behind Gibbs, thinking back to the time where he'd follow behind the leaders of the facility, not caring where they were leading him, just knowing that he had to follow.

It had been all he knew, and old habits were hard to break.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Following was a reflex almost. Whenever they told him to come, he did, whatever they told him to do, he did._

_He had no will of his own, and he didn't even know it._

_He'd just got back from a mission he was deployed in. He'd killed many there, but it had been orders. Tim was supposed to follow orders._

_And now, now he was back in his cell, room as they called it. But, Tim had read about cells through his many lessons. This reminded him more of one of those, but despite being a member of the most intelligent species in the world, it still hadn't clicked that this was a prison._

_Tim looked at his hand, and remembered killing the men when he'd lost his gun. He'd choked some of them, strangled them, ripped them apart, and even used the lightning coursing through his veins to destroy them in the most painful ways without even blinking, and still, he felt no remorse._

_He didn't know how to feel remorse._

* * *

McGee was looking for DNA, as Gibbs had instructed him to, and he'd found some.

A deep red blood was on the floor, quite a small pool, and the warehouse was pitch black, but McGee could see it clearly with his night vision.

And the blood wasn't human, and it wasn't animal, he could tell by its scent.

It belonged to his kind.

* * *

**AN: _Dun, dun, dun. _Well, I hope you guys liked this, I know I enjoyed writing it. For those of you wondering, McGee's species has these powers:**

**Control over either lightning OR fire OR ice/water**

**Super strength, speed, senses, resistance, stamina, etc.**

**Quicker healing, though not quite as quick as Claire's cellular regeneration on _Heroes. _They can heal smaller wounds within minutes, and larger ones that would be fatal to humans in about an hour or two. They do not die easily, believe me. **

**Super intelligence**

**I'll tell you if I decide to add anymore.**

**Well, thanks for reading.**

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

Chapter 1

Tony's POV

Tony had finished interviewing the witnesses and after reporting to Gibbs, decided to look for McGee, as he hadn't seen the younger man since they got on scene.

He padded into the warehouse, sure that that was where McGee would be, as the body was found there and he was sent to look for DNA and evidence.

He found the younger agent crouched on the ground, examining something.

"What do you got, Probie?" He asked, surprised when he didn't startle the team's youngest agent.

"Nothing," McGee said. "Just some animal blood."

"How do you know it's animal blood?"

"Well, I…"

"Come on," Tony said. "We need to take it in for evidence. Good job, McGee." And Tony meant it, though he'd never admit it.

The two of them gathered the evidence, and Tony noticed that McGee seemed really uncomfortable.

"Something wrong, Probie?"

"No, Tony," he said. "Everything's fine."

Tony didn't believe him, but he left the issue alone. For now.

* * *

"So what is it, Abs?" Tony asked eagerly.

They were all gathered down in autopsy, Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee, who still hadn't admitted to what was bothering him, waiting for Abby to give them the results.

She turned around to face them, biting her black-lipstick covered lip. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"I mean, I don't know. It's blood, but it's definitely not human blood, and it's definitely not animal blood," she said. "It seems more human than animal, but whoever it belongs to has more chromosomal pairs than us. Humans have 23 chromosomal pairs, for a total of 46 chromosomes in a cell, but this sample has 25 chromosomal pairs, for a total of 50."

"So, what does it belong to, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"That's what I am trying to tell you Gibbs, I have no idea," Abby said. "It would help if I could compare it to a normal human blood sample. A fresh one would be best."

"All right, who wants to volunteer?" Gibbs asked the team.

"No thanks," Tony said.

"I hate needles," Ziva said practically at the same time.

"McGee, I guess that leaves you," Gibbs said.

"What?" McGee looked almost afraid, though something wasn't quite right about his fear. "Boss, I really don't like getting my blood drawn-"

"Oh, Timmy, it only hurts for a sec," Abby said. "Besides, you don't have to watch."

And then she advanced on McGee with the needle.

* * *

McGee's POV

The moment Abby had his blood, McGee slowly began to make his way to the exit, where he would proceed to flee at super speed.

_Damn it, _he thought. _My blood is going to come out exactly the same. They're going to know what I really am._

But McGee couldn't have stopped them. After all, he didn't have a reason why that he could have shared. Now all that was left for him to do was disappear, like he had been trained to for so many years.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tim was padding down the steel, gray halls of the Division in silence, headed to the training room when he ran into her._

_Well, they didn't exactly touch each other, they just came across each other._

_She was tall, though not as tall as him, and she had a crown of long, perfect black curls that came naturally, pale skin, and stunning violet eyes._

_"Excuse me," she said, her tone calm, impassive, blank, like all of theirs._

_"Sorry, I did not see you before," he said._

_"That's quite all right, sir," she said._

_"We are only supposed to address our commanding officers as sir, please, my name is Tim."_

_"Roslyn," she replied. "You're quite polite for a warrior, Tim."_

_Tim shrugged. "I suppose I am, Roslyn." Her name was beautiful. It ran over his tongue sweetly, new like rolling your Rs or holding your Ss. "Though not in battle."_

_"We are not meant to show emotion at all in battle," she said. "It's a sign of weakness, as is apologizing, as you did earlier."_

_"I will remember that Roslyn, and I promise I will never apologize to you again."_

_"Thank you," she said. "Are you heading to the training room?"_

_"Yes," he said. "Are you."_

_"I am; I was just going to put my book away. They gave it to me after my latest mission, claimed I needed a_ reward_," she sniffed with disdain at the word. "They've given it to a few of us. Have you read it?" She held up a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird.

_"I have," he said. "It made no sense."_

_"How so?"_

_"I understood every word, but I can't understand how human beings can live like that, or feel like how the characters did."_

_Her eyes lightened a little. "I have the same opinion. How could they cry out in pain, how could they not train nonstop?"_

_"I don't know, Roslyn," he replied._

_"I would like to continue our conversation," she said, "but I do have to put my book back in my ce- room."_

_"Did you almost call our rooms a cell?"_

_"Yes," she replied, completely fearless in the face of judgement. "Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"No, that's how I see them too," he said. "If you'd like, I can stay here and wait for you to return."_

_She gave him a look that had an expression of a smile in her eyes, but not on her lips, as their kind were not taught to smile. "I would."_

* * *

Gibbs's POV

The entire team was in shock.

The blood sample of McGee's, was just like the sample they'd found.

Gibbs turned around to where his youngest agent had been standing, the entire team following suit, all with expressions of shock, but McGee wasn't there.

He was gone.

"Come on team," Gibbs said. "We have an agent to track down."

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? **

**I'm intending to have a lot of Papa!Gibbs, Tony and Tim friendship, and maybe even some Tiva, along with Tim/OC, who is going to be Roslyn. **

**I hope you liked the meeting between Tim and Roslyn. I wanted to make it so they acted like they were trained, unfeeling warriors who still had yet to bring each other out of their shells that hides the human side to the superhuman side. They'll get a lot more comfortable with one another later on in the flashbacks, but it's going to take awhile for them to work up the courage to even touch one another, as contact equals pain in their world.**

**As for the blood giving thing, I know they'd probably get it from somewhere else, but I wanted Tim's secret to be revealed so we can get to the adventure and bring in Roslyn in present day, and this is NCIS we're talking about; they often to crazy, out of the norm things.**

**Well, that's all for now, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**_

Chapter 3

McGee felt the air rush past him like a wind as he ran. No one could see anything but a slight blur of his silhouette when he was like this. His kind could move at super speed, making him gone within the blink of an eye and another before anyone could register what happened.

The only problem was not running into anyone.

Once he was far enough away from Abby's lab, McGee had to slow down. Just until he got outside. Then he would run and never be seen again by any of his teammates

He would miss them a lot, almost as much as he missed Roslyn, but McGee was trained not to show that kind of weakness.

_There's no room for weakness Tim, _Roslyn's voice crept into his mind, as it always did whenever he remembered rules of his training.

"McGee!"

_Shit, _he cursed in his mind.

_Gibbs._

They caught up to him before he could take off again.

McGee felt himself fighting the urge to immediately slip into a defensive crouch. Whenever he did that, it was to kill someone. McGee hated killing. He'd done it too much already.

"Calm down, McGee, we're not going to hurt you," Gibbs said. Tony and Ziva were with him.

McGee almost laughed. "Hurt. You can't hurt me. I don't feel pain anymore."

Gibbs blinked a few times, and Tony and Ziva looked just as shocked.

"All right, then, you shouldn't be frightened then, Probie," Tony said gingerly, gently, as if trying to calm a wild animal.

"I'm not afraid of anything, Tony," Tim said shaking his head a little. "Fear was never permitted."

"By who, McGee?" Gibbs said, moving forward as if to grip his shoulders.

McGee moved way, sliding out of Gibbs's reach.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Gibbs said in a soothing sort of tone.

Again, with the hurting. McGee couldn't feel pain the right way anymore. He couldn't express it, and he certainly would _never _react to it.

The closest he ever came to reacting towards pain, was when Roslyn died. He'd stood there numbly, as if in shock. But McGee didn't go into shock. None of his kind did.

"I already said you couldn't hurt me, Boss," McGee said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Then why are you afraid?"

"I'm not," he said.

"Then why are you running from us?"

"Because I don't have a desire to be dissected," he said. "I am not sure how I would react to seeing my organs on display; it's never happened before."

The entire team looked queasy all of a sudden, and Tim couldn't blame them. They didn't train like he did.

They were like the humans in _To Kill a Mockingbird _compared to how he had lived.

"We just want to talk to you, Tim," Gibbs said. "No dissecting."

McGee lowered his defenses, slightly.

"Fine, but if I feel threatened in any way," he said, "I will be gone before you can blink."

"Okay," Gibbs said. "Come on, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer are waiting for us."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tim and Roslyn had finished their fifth sparring match when their Commanders called them to attention._

_It was whipping time._

_Tim was not afraid of the whip or what it did to him. He saw it as a mere annoyance, because they were not allowed to train for the rest of the day so the wounds could heal._

_He guessed by the sudden tenseness in Roslyn's body, that she felt the same. He had learned that whenever she was annoyed or angered, she was tense, and yet, she stepped forward first._

_Tim watched as they whipped her, the black leather coming down over and over again on her unflinching, barebacked form._

_She gazed forward impassively, until she had received all of her lashings and been cut loose._

_She walked away as Tim stepped forward._

_The whip came down no his back. He didn't even feel it._

* * *

Roslyn's POV

Roslyn reached into her shoulder to remove the bullet. She should have known the Division would catch up with her after a while.

They knew now that they'd never control her, and that Tim was dead, their best two subjects gone.

So there was only one thing they could do now: they'd send her through the Surgery. Roslyn remembered it being mentioned by the Commanders when some of their kind would come back raving about how all of this was wrong. The Commanders had said it was just something wrong with their minds, easily fixed, but Roslyn knew that it did something much, _much _worse.

She wouldn't let that happen to her, or anyone else like her.

The Division was going to burn down when she was through with it.

_Oh, Tim, _Roslyn thought. _I wish you were still here. I would feel like I had more to fight for if I still had you._

But Roslyn couldn't give up. She would do this _for _Tim. It's what he would have wanted her to do.

* * *

**AN: So sorry it has been such a long time, but I have been very busy the last couple of weeks. Was out of town for a while and then I was busy writing my novels.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the bit from Roslyn's point of view. I thought it might help to bring in some of her character before the team meets her.**

**Also, I am still intending to update my other stories. I've got some ideas for all of them. I just might be busy and a little slow on updating. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks,**

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
